A Heart of Country a Country Mile Wide
by Syduction
Summary: Ok, so this is a series of unrelated One Shots inspired by random country songs I have grown to love and enjoy. Remember, all are unrelated. The Summer's End is up!


The Summer's End

**-The Summer's End**

After almost a month since things ended on a bad note with Austin, Ally shows up outside his house, at night, in the pouring rain. Ends in Auslly...maybe.

**Hi! I am beyond obsessed with country radio and all its artists have to offer. This is my first one shot in this series. Which is inspired by We Were Us by the lovely Miranda Lambert and Keith Urban. **

**Word Count: 2197  
**

_Ally's_

I threw yet another empty box of tissues across the room, aiming at the tiny hole of a trash can. I missed, shocking, right? Ugh, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and bent down to pick it up. It was buried in a sea of tissues, used and just chucked ones. Austin could've made it in. Why does my mind hate me? I gingerly flicked my wrist, actually making it in the can and ran for my bedside where a full box of tissues laid. I shouldn't have thought about Austin. I got to my bedside just as Niagara Falls had flooded out for yet the 4th time since I've been awake. Which was maybe a total of 2 or so hours.

This was stupid. We dated maybe a total of 2 months, from May to July. It's September almost. I haven't seen much of him really, which I believe to be a good thing. It saves me even more heartache than I already have.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by an angry Trish. She stormed into my room and threw a CheetahBeat magazine at me. I could actually read the cover, for the tears had come to a halt for the moment. One glance at the cover was all it took for me to explode yet again. On the cover laid a teary eyed, heartbroken smile of Mr. Austin Moon himself. I sighed. Why would she show me this, I was already a mess as it is.

"Ally, please, you need to get off your lazy ass and get your mind off things. You both do!" I sighed, wiped away my last few rounds of tears and nodded. I sat up and made my sluggish way to my closet where Trish had already begun tossing things left and right at me.

It eventually resulted in a simple T-shirt, flats, and white skinny jeans, my usual. I didn't bother with any makeup, seeing as I knew I would end up in tears before we returned. Last thing I needed was to look like a teary-eyed mess of a raccoon in public. They would put 2 and 2 together.

We set out for the indoor mall, it was 100% chance of rain all day, there was no way in hell Trish would walk around in rain all day, I on the other hand, had no problem with rain. It was soothing, and depicted my mood spot on. I was dying on the inside, yet I remained alive and bubbly to any passerby. I had grown good at that, faking smiles and keeping my fake happy mood. I didn't want to be out, too gloomy and depressing, it was like she wanted me to break down again. Then again, maybe she did.

I sighed yet again, Trish had dragged me to every feminine store in the glass roofed building. We were in the food court, buried within every other lost soul in the place. There were too many people here, it was getting cramped. Trish had talked to me the entire time, whereas I had barely uttered a single word. I didn't trust my voice. It was too shaky, I was too shaky.

We ended up at Mini's Plus. It was the normal sized proportions of the Mini's at the Mall of Miami. Ah Mini's me and Austin had our first date there. Shit. I fast walked toward the bathroom with my head angled at the marble tiled floor. I saw shoes but not the person right in front of me. I bumped into them and braced myself to join the tiles resting on the floor getting stepped on. It never came. I looked up through my hair that had strewn itself in front of my face. Never in my life had I been so thankful for my stupid hair that didn't stay in place. I glanced to see a water-glazed hazel eyed knotted mop head of blond hair. Amazing, Austin caught me, this is just awesome.

I pushed my hair out of my face once I regained balance. Austin helped me steady on my feet and kept his hand on the small of my back. I avoided his eyes and making eye contact. I found a lovely place of blank white wall to stare at. He turned my face and forced me to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I ran into you. I've just been caught up in a lot recently. I miss someone and I was looking for them, I wasn't focused on where I was going."He sighed, ran his hand through his messy blond hair, and squinted at me. Oh no, he knows it's me. I just nodded at his apology, and diverted my eyes. I glanced at him as his eyes widened. I did the only thing I knew of doing, I bolted towards the exit.

The car ride was silent, with nothing but the radio to break it. I was driving, even in my on edge state. Treasure by Bruno Mars blasted through the car. I started tearing up and quickly nudged the knob to mute it. Austin would sing that to me whenever I was upset or when we were bored. We had considered it to be our song. I haven't been able to make it past the first line or so without bursting into waterworks. I was driving a car, and we didn't need that.

I was yet again, alone, in my bed, drowning in my own salty tears. I was a depressing sight, I had to actually move the mirror from my closet door to inside my closet because I was such a mess.

I hadn't written a song in almost a month and a half. I lost my muse, my rock. Can you really blame me? If you had lost something so important, it was practically your life, your world over something so stupid that could've been prevented, would you do what you did with it without its presents. God, I miss him. Then an idea sparked. I checked the time, only 4:12, the sun sets at roughly 9:34. It might actually work.

After hours and hours of focused, diligent, and determined work, I was done. It was only 9:50. Shit. It was night, I was already late and it's still raining. Oh well, whatever.

I threw my flats back on and a sweater that was at the foot of my bed. I looked like I was a cat burglar. I was in complete black, at least it showed my mood again. I ran out the door, no need to worry about my dad, he was at another convention in Memphis for the next 2 weeks.

I arrived with paper in hand sometime past ten, at least that's what I was estimating. Me being the idiot I am forgot my phone on my desk at home. It was still pouring, and I had walked about a half mile. In my flats. At night. I bet I looked like a raccoon. I applied makeup when I got home, in case I went out for dinner.

I shivered, I should've worn more than a sweater, it was cold and rainy and dark outside. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Ok, yeah, this was definitely a stupid idea. I was about to turn around. Then I got to thinking, this is my last shot at making things potentially correct again. The last shot at my happiness and being with the love of my life again. Yes, I Allison Marie Dawson, am in love with Austin Monica Moon.

I snapped back into reality as a light upstairs flicked on. Shit. I ran towards the treehouse we had our first kiss in. It's gonna kill me, but I would rather silently die sobbing in the back than die of embarrassment in the front yard where Austin would see me.

Once I made it to the tree blockaded treehouse, I only then did I actually calm down. There was a wooden roof overhead that was blocking out the rain droplets from smearing the work of my fate. It was already smudged, but legible. Even if it wasn't, I had practiced it so much that I had it memorized within the first hour or so.

I sighed. 10 minutes had passed since I had been in the treehouse, the light went off maybe 5 minutes. I had been working up the courage to actually get up and do this. So I began.

_Rearview crosses_  
_ Railroad ties_  
_ Oh, Hail Marys_  
_ Friday nights_  
_ Heartbeat baby_  
_ Low-beam lights_  
_ God, I miss when you were mine_

_Back when that song was a song_  
_ I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_  
_ Every beat, every line, every word, every time_  
_ When a road was a road_  
_ I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you_  
_ Money was gas, dreams were dust_  
_ Love was fast and we were us_

_Shotgun sunset_  
_ A cool mint kiss_  
_ Backseat promise_  
_ Breaking it_  
_ Floorboard feeling_  
_ County lines_  
_ God, I miss when you were mine_

I had used the old acoustic guitar Austin had always left in the treehouse. He taught me to play back in July. He said I was a fast learner, and I think he was right, considering the tempo, beat, and chords in the song.

_Back when that song was a song_  
_ I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_  
_ Every beat, every line, every word, every time_  
_ When a road was a road_  
_ I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you_  
_ Money was gas, dreams were dust_  
_ Love was fast and we were us_

_In a sleepy town, just jumping in_  
_ Far too young to know the summers end_  
_ We were us, we can't go back_  
_ It's what it is, but God I miss_

By this time the light upstairs had turned on again, but the house was still and quiet as ever, almost as if it were listening to the song too.

_Back when that song was a song_  
_ I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_  
_ Every beat, every line, every word, every time_  
_ When a road was a road_  
_ I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you_  
_ Money was gas, dreams were dust_  
_ Love was fast and we were us_

Austin's balcony door had opened. He was standing on the edge by the tree. I was still enclosed within the depth of the treehouse and trees covering it.

_Every beat, every line, every word, every single time_  
_ I just close my eyes and you're ridin shotgun_  
_ You and me, baby, on the run_

I still hadn't moved from my spot by the treehouse, whereas Austin had climbed down the balcony and was headed my direction.

_I can feel your heartbeat, baby_

I was out in the open, mascara running from both my tears and the droplets from the sky. My clothes were soaked and my hair, I don't even know what. I was a mess even more than the morning before.

Yet, here I stood, before him. A crying, soaked mess of heartache and heartbreak.

We were both completely silent, neither utter as much as a teeth clatter from the icey rain. I was in no place to speak. I had poured my heart out in that song and I was terrified of the consequence. It was my fault we ended, my fault we are both standing in the rain, a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry." And then I bolted again...almost. He caught my wrist, not in a forceful manner, more like a gesture for me to stay a little longer.

"I love you." And then we became a sobbing mess in the mud, but we were joined as one. I cried in the crook of his neck and he rubbed my back, playing with my hair, waiting for me to calm down. My voice, I didn't trust, so I did what I could do. I nodded, then brought us to be joined again, this time at the mouth rather than the arms.

All the missing, the headache, the regret, every emotion was poured into this one kiss. Both of us blessed with singers' lungs, it continued until I found my voice again. "I love you too. I'm sorry for all of this. You were messing with me, I should've just taken it as a joke the way it was meant rather than exploding at you like that. I am so so sorry." I broke out into sobs again.

"It's okay. All of it. Everything is fine. I'm yours and you're mine, okay? It's alright." He hugged me and kissed me again, with more passion than before. He pulled away and I nodded. 'We're okay. I'm his and he's mine.' The thought worked a smile upon my tear and mascara stained face. There we were. Tear stained smiling idiots.

The rain came to a stop and we spent the night in our special treehouse. We were us again.

**Oh my lord! This took literally all freaking day. And guess what? It rained all day. So me being me, decided to be an out door hermit and write outside. in the rain. Oh well, tomorrow's Monday, maybe I'll get sick and not be able to go. Ok so, I do not own We Were Us by Keith Urban and Miranda Lambert. All rights go to their record companies and songwriters. Also I don not own Austin and Ally, if I did, it would not be ending any time soon. I own the plot and that's it. I had so much fun writing this one! I love the song by itself and I had it on repeat while writing. More to come! **


End file.
